


Long Haired Lovers

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: B'Elanna prefers her lovers to have a certain feature.





	

Chakotay returned to the seedy boarding house where he'd taken a room with B'Elanna. His contact at the bathhouse had provided him with the information he sought. The damp patch at the nape of his neck reminded him of the added bonus the bathhouse had, besides being a relatively safe place to exchange information - he was able to get clean as well. B'Elanna would not have been so lucky. Sources for weapons were usually located in dark alleys, dimly lit on even the brightest of days, uniformly dirty and unpleasantly pungent.

He climbed the staircase to their second floor room and tapped rapidly on the door. The eight beat staccato rhythm would let B'Elanna know he was alone, although to anyone overhearing him knocking, he would just sound impatient.

The door clicked and opened just a few inches. B'Elanna stepped back to let him enter. She was clad only in a towel. She spat out a few choice curses, directed at the recalcitrant shower. While she was an  
engineer of no mean skill, able to keep the Maquis' ships flying with little more than spit and invectives, and a few pieces of metal, the shower had resisted all of her attempts to get the hot  
water flowing.

Chakotay laughed and dropped his knapsack in the corner. He knew he would get few details about her mission until she'd had the shower she was set on.

"Let me take a look," he said and stripped off his leather vest and shirt. He kicked off his boots but left on his jeans and entered the slip of a room off the bedroom.

In the tiny cubicle, the shower dripped onto green-stained tiles. Chakotay turned the taps one way and then the other several times but only succeeded in increasing the rate of the drips. He moved the  
showerhead up and down and then kicked the wall for good measure. As he twisted the taps again, he felt a pair of hands at the nape of his neck. B'Elanna had joined him and was undoing the leather thong that held his hair in a thick, neat club. She didn't bother to feel the muscles of his shoulders or caress the smooth bronze skin of his back. She went straight for the luxurious black hair that rippled down his back to the level of the dimples at his buttocks. She entwined her fingers in it, holding him in place as she rubbed her cheek along the silky strands, inhaling the clean scent of the shampoo used at the bathhouse.

As she tugged gently and then more firmly, he pulled the taps forward and the two of them were drenched with a sudden cascade of icy water. In a few seconds the chill abated and the water warmed to blood heat. He turned and thrust B'Elanna under the spray, stopping only to pull his wet jeans off before reaching for the soap so he could lather and cleanse her body. She dragged handfuls of his hair to the front of his body, the water giving it the appearance of black silk flowing over his chest.

Chakotay pulled her slim, lithe body to his chest so he could reach her spine and buttocks with his soapy hands. He squeezed two handfuls of cheek, and groaned when he felt her latch onto a nipple and suck it hard, drawing in a mouthful of wet hair as well as the now pebbled tip. Her tongue swirled, winding itself with hair as she traced the large areola. He bent to kiss her neck; subconsciously  
registering the movement eased the pull on his hair.

"Come," she said and drew him out of the water. 

He pushed at the taps and the spray returned to its annoying drip. Chakotay caught up their towels and they moved to the bed. They kissed for a few minutes as they dried one another, his kisses becoming more urgent as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. His hands were busy too, squeezing her breasts, pulling and tugging on the small perky nipples and then moving lower. He made to push her down onto the mattress.

"Not just yet," she murmured. She maneuvered the larger man so he sat on the edge of the bed where she told him to stay for a moment. She left the bed to rummage in his overnight bag, withdrawing his  
hairbrush and with her booty firmly clutched in her hand, she crawled back up behind him and began drawing the brush through the long dark strands.

His hair dried; glossy, thick and straight under her ministrations. When she was satisfied, she dropped the brush and began to massage Chakotay's scalp, all the while slowly rubbing her breasts against his back. She purred as she ran her fingers over his scalp, and thendrew her hands down the sides of his face, picking up the sections of hair he sometimes plaited. She stretched her arms out wide and let the heavy curtain fall back to his shoulders. The purr became a throatier growl and suddenly B'Elanna swung herself over Chakotay's thighs and straddled his hips. She arranged his hair to flow down over his chest, and then pushed him onto his back.

He eased himself back up the bed so his legs were fully on the mattress, and then dragged the pillows behind his shoulders. With his upper body propped up at an angle, he pushed B'Elanna's head towards his groin. 

Momentarily forgetting her fascination with his hair B'Elanna drew his cock into her mouth. She closed her eyes drowned in the sensations of smell and taste and touch as she used her mouth and hands to bring Chakotay close to orgasm. One hand left off squeezing, rubbing and stroking to entangle nimble fingers in  
curly black pubic hairs. She stretched them out to their full length and rubbed the ends between her fingers but the coarser texture intruded and while sucking strongly she drew her head back one final  
time before rearing up and wriggling up his body to lean forward and push her tongue between his lips.  
Now on her hands and knees, her bottom was in the air and her breasts dangled down, nipples rubbing Chakotay's chest as she rocked back and forwards. 

He slid a finger between her wet folds, adding a second and then drawing the moisture coating his fingers forwards.

She arched as he touched her clit, and then winding her hands in his hair once more, when she felt the tip of his penis at her entrance, she thrust her hips downwards.

Afterwards, she slept, wrapped in his hair. 

Chakotay lay on his back and thought about whether he should tell B'Elanna all of the things his informant said it would be necessary to do to before meeting their next contact. He would be doing the information trade on his own so he would be the only one required to go through the procedure. It wouldn't be easy for him.

He left while she was under the shower, and found a fairly clean establishment where he was able to get what was needed without an appointment. He made it to the agreed place with minutes to spare. When he was identified, the alien approached.

"Acceptable," it not quite hissed, deactivated a personal force field and handed Chakotay the papers he sought. 

He checked them quickly. The information seemed to be all there and the mark of authenticity was present. He handed over his own information and departed at once. He returned to the boarding house and knocked rapidly, signalling for B'Elanna.

She dragged him inside, once again clad only in a towel. "The shower…" she began, only to stop in shock. Chakotay had turned and to her horror, the club of hair was missing. 

The alien believed long hair housed vermin, detrimental to its health and would only deal with short-haired or hairless beings. A smooth, short, unmoving black helmet of hair now covered Chakotay's head. 

"The shower is working fine now," she mumbled. "We need to get going. Just wait while I dress." 

He moved to pull her towards himself, wanting to repeat what they'd enjoyed earlier, but she skipped nimbly out of his way.

She was later overheard her explaining to Ayala why she wouldn't sleep with Chakotay any more -

"It was just as they say; hair today, gone tomorrow."

~ * ~ * ~

Why had she taken so long to notice he, of all the crew, had the one attribute she most yearned over? She'd let his more annoying habits blind her to the fact he could fulfill her fantasies.

Kahless knows, she'd tried to find a satisfying relationship amongst the others: tall, short, dark, fair, male, female…Sure, she'd had some good sex, and a couple of the women had come close to feeding her fetish, but there had been no-one since the coming to the delta quadrant who even remotely touched her secret core.

She watched as he took his clothes off. His back was to her and her pupils dilated as she surveyed the hair that flowed down his back. Her hands clenched convulsively as she pictured herself drawing her fingers through the strands of gold and brown. His facial hair made her imagination run riot. It seemed to have a life of its own as it stood out from his face. Stupid Starfleet hairstyle regulations had ruined her life long enough.

She moved to stand behind him, her subconscious barely registered the spotted markings of his face also covered his shoulders. One hand slowly moved towards his hair, drawing out the anticipation of that first touch. She licked her lips and growled softly.

"B'Elanna…"

"Shhh!" and she covered his mouth with one hand as the other finally stroked his hair. 

Its texture surprised her; it was not the smooth satin of Chakotay's long hair, the loss of which she still regretted more than anything, it was soft, like kitten fur, and warm to touch, not what she had expected at all. She thought it would be coarse, straw-like…

She shivered as feelings coursed through her. She played with his hair for a few moments, enjoying the blend of colors, the smell and feel of it.

He turned in her arms and began to unbutton her shirt. She angled her mouth and kissed him, her hands tangled in his hair, holding his head where she wanted. He returned her kiss with passion. He bit her lower lip and she drew back. His eyes narrowed and he mimicked her growls. She loosened her fingers and pulled them back out through his hair. Her gaze flickered down his naked body, curious as to any differences between humans, Klingons and his species, and stopped suddenly at his groin. Her eyes widened and she moistened suddenly dry lips.

"Neelix," she moaned, and pulled him towards her bed. `Please Kahless,' she thought, `don't let that be a hairllucination.'

END

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006. It won equal 1st in the 2006 ASCEM GO category 'Voyager Improbable Pairing'.


End file.
